101 Loud Dalmatians
by movieNcartoons
Summary: What would happen if eleven kids get tangled up with 101 dalmatians? One spotty adventure! Join Lincoln Loud as he retells how he and his ten sisters set out to find and rescue Pongo, Perdita and ninety-nine of their puppies from the evil Cruella De Vil. The first Disney/Nickelodeon crossover since "SpongeBob Squarepants and the Little Mermaid."
1. Thanksgiving with the Radcliffes

**I** f you think living with ten sisters is tough, try saving a hundred and one dalmatians from a mad woman.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Lincoln, how did you save all of those dalmatians?"

Well, I'll tell you one thing; it wasn't easy. Especially when you cross paths with Cruella De Vil. But more on her later.

Let's start at the beginning before the Case of the Missing Dalmatians.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving weekend. My family and I had just arrived in London to celebrate with my dad's old roommate from college, Roger Radcliffe.

"Now I expect you kids to be on your very best behavior." said my dad when we walked across the street to Roger's house.

"We'll be good, Dad...unless somebody's talking turkey!" laughed my comedic sister, Luan. "Get it?"

Unfortunately, the rest of us didn't think that was funny, especially when it was a Thanksgiving joke.

"Luan, can we just go through a few hours without another one of your jokes?" I asked.

"Why are you _pil_ _grim_?" joked Luan. "It's Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, not _Pranksgiving._ " said my athletic sister, Lynn.

"Alright, kids. Let's just try to have a nice Thanksgiving without getting on each other's nerves, OK?" said my mom as we've arrived at Roger's house.

My baby sister, Lily rang the door bell while my mom was holding her.

Nanny, the housekeeper hurried to answer the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" we all greeted.

"Oh, heavens to Betsy!" chortled Nanny. "What a surprise."

At that same moment, Roger's wife, Anita walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you must be the Loud family." she said.

"Hello, luv." said Dad, using his British accent. "Pip pip and all that rot."

Thinking my dad was hitting with another woman, Mom elbowed him.

Dad chuckled nervously. "Uh, this is my wife, Rita. And these are our kids; Lori, Luna, Lana, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lola, Lincoln, Lisa and Lily."

My sisters and I said "Hello" while Lisa said "Greetings."

"You forgot me." said another one of my sisters.

We were all scared stiff upon hearing her chilling voice.

"Dang it!" said Dad. "How could I forget about Lucy?"

"So, you have eleven children." said Anita. "How quaint."

"Oh, but that's nothing compared to our fifteen." added Nanny.

"Fifteen?" we all repeated.

"You have fifteen kids?" asked Lola.

"Oh, no, sweetie." chuckled Anita. "We have fifteen _puppies_. Perdy! Pongo!"

One by one, the Radcliffes' pet Dalmatians, Pongo and Perdita led their fifteen puppies out of the kitchen.

"Looks like you have a spotty situation in your hands!" laughed Luan. "Get it?"

"Really, Luan?" asked Lori.

"Hey, the house has gone to the dogs!" Luan laughed some more. "Get it?"

"That's some daughter you have." said Anita.

"Well, that's Luan for you." said Dad. "Always coming up with one pun after the other."

"Literally annoying." added Lori.

"Aww, come on, Lori. You know I'm just yanking your chain." Luan laughed again. "Get it?"

"Well, I'll let Roger know you're here." said Anita. "Roger, dear! The Louds are here!"

Pongo barked as well to get Roger's attention.

"Darling!" called Anita.

Roger was playing the piano inside his music studio, while singing back to Anita, _"Be down in a minute!"_

Roger waltzed downstairs, still humming the melody he was playing at the piano.

 _"Do you like my new song?"_ he sang.

"Dude, you're into music too?" said Luna. "Sweet!"

"What were you working on, Mr. Radcliffe?" asked Leni.

"Oh, just call me Roger, sweetheart." said Roger. "And if you must know, I was working on a song based on Anita's old school mate, Cruella De Vil."

"Your song is, literally, called _'Cruella De Vil?'_ " said Lori.

"Would you like to hear it?" asked Roger.

We all said "Yes" immediately.

"Smashing!" said Roger, who began to sing his song.

 _Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil_  
 _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

"Nothing scares me." moaned Lucy.

 _"To see her is to take a sudden chill."_ Roger kept on singing as he ran his finger through Leni's hair, causing her to panic. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

" _Cruella, Cruella."_ Roger continued singing as he crept up the staircase. _"_ _She's like a spider waiting for the kill."_

As he sang, he popped Lynn's football with a pin, to her horror as the puppies ducked for cover.

 _"Look out for Cruella De Vil."_ he went on singing, reaching out for a sweater and wrapped it around his neck like it was a feathered boa.

 _At first, you think Cruella is a devil_  
 _But after time has worn away the shock_  
 _You come to realize_  
 _You've seen her kind of eyes_  
 _Watching you from underneath a rock!_

"That is, literally..." began Lori but Roger kept on singing. " _This vampire bat, this inhuman beast."_

"Bees?!" thought Leni.

 _"She ought to be locked up and never released."_ sang Roger as he picked up Lily and danced around with her.

 _The world was such a wholesome place until_  
 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

"Well, that was...really something." said Mom.

Pongo barked in agreement, but Perdita was not amused.

"What else do you have in the works, Rog?" asked Luna.

Roger chuckled. "'Fraid it's top-secret, my dear. But I can make an exception during dinner."

"Speaking of dinner," said Dad. "Let's get a move-on, gang! We don't want to miss our reservation."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Lynnster." said Roger as he reached for his hat and coat. "Dinner is all on me."

"We'll be back in time to take you on your evening walk." Anita said to Pongo and Perdita. "Do be good for Nanny."

Pongo and Perdita barked as if they were saying "We will."


	2. Thunderbolt on TV

While my hero is Ace Savvy, the puppies' favorite is Thunderbolt, which they were watching on TV after they had _their_ dinner.

"Go get him, Thunder." said one of the puppies.

"After him, boy." said another one.

"He'll get that dirty ol' horse thief." said one of them, whose name is Patch.

"Ol' Thunderbolt's the greatest dog in the whole world." said another one of the puppies.

"He's even better than Dad." added Patch.

"No dog's better than Dad." said another puppy named Penny.

Pongo smiled proudly at that comment.

"What's he going to do, Dad?" asked another one of the puppies, Freckles, perched on Pongo's head.

"Let's just wait and see." said Pongo.

Inside the TV, Thunderbolt searched everywhere for his rival, Dirty Dawson, who trying to evade his canine adversary.

"Look at him run, the old coward." said one of the puppies.

"That old dirty Dawson! The yellow-livered old skunk!" snarled Patch. "I'd like to tear his gizzard out."

"Why, Patch, where did you ever hear such talk?" asked Perdita, flabbergasted with Patch's words. "Certainly not from your mother."

She coldly stared at Pongo, who just smiled back at her.

Back inside the TV, Thunderbolt poked his head out just as Dirty Dawson aimed his gun at him.

"Watch out, Thunder!" warned Penny outside the TV.

There was a gunshot.

 _BANG!_

But Thunderbolt ducked just in time.

"Don't worry, Penny." assured Patch. "He'll get that yellow-livered..."

But then he stopped short upon seeing the expression on his mom's face.

"Well, he'll get him, all right." he would say.

One of the puppies, Lucky stood on two legs as Thunderbolt dodged another gunshot by Dirty Dawson.

"Lucky! Lucky, get down. We can't see." said another one of the puppies.

"Get down!" said yet another.

"Mother, make him get down." pleaded another puppy.

"Come on, Lucky. Down, dear." Perdita said to Lucky, who did as he was told.

 _BANG!_

"Missed him!" said Freckles, still perched on Pongo's head. "Missed him by a mile."

As the puppies watched Thunderbolt jumped off a cliff, another one of them, Rolly turned to Perdita and said. "I'm hungry, Mother. I'm hungry."

"Now, Rolly. You've just had your dinner." reminded Perdita.

"But I am, just the same." replied Rolly. "I'm so hungry I could eat a...a whole elephant!"

His brother and sister puppies shushed him just as Dirty Dawson pulled his gun and took aim.

"There he is, behind that rock." said Patch.

The puppies ducked in terror when... _BANG!_

When they peeked out, Thunderbolt was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, dear. He shot poor Thunder." said one of the puppies.

"He missed him." assured Patch. "Ol' Thunder's pretending...I think."

As Dirty Dawson laughed over his victory, the puppies watched anxiously until Thunderbolt opened one eye.

"See, what'd I tell you? That's one of his tricks!" said Patch as Lucky stood on his legs.

"Lucky, get down." said one of the puppies.

Just then, Dirty Dawson appeared, his terrifying face and wicked laugh scared the heck out of Lucky, who barked at him from outside the TV.

As Dirty Dawson went on laughing, Tunderbolt rose up and charged after him as the puppies barked for their hero.

As they wrestled with each other, Thunderbolt and Dirty Dawson rolled off a cliff and fell towards the water.

"I'm hungry, Mother." repeated Rolly. "I really am."

Inside the TV, Thunderbolt and Dirty Dawson were still fighting with each other as the announcer said. "Don't miss next week's exciting episode. Who will triumph?"

"Ol' Thunder always wins!" commented Patch.

Then Thunderbolt appeared again, this time on a commercial.

"And speaking of champions, friends." said another announcer. "Kanine Krunchies is the champion of all dog biscuits."

 _Kanine Krunchies can't be beat_  
 _They make each meal a special treat_  
 _Happy dogs are those who eat_  
 _Nutritious Kanine Krunchies!_

 _Kanine Krunchies all contain_  
 _Selected meat and wholesome grain_  
 _Toy Chihuahua or Great Dane_  
 _All love Kanine Krunchies!_

"Uh, Perdy? We better get these little nippers off to bed if we're going for a w-a-l-k." said Pongo.

The puppies already knew what Pongo said.

"We wanna go too, Mother." said Freckles.

"Can we, Mother? Can we?" pleaded another puppy named Whizzer.

"We never get to go." said yet another puppy named Salter.

"Come along, children. Bedtime." Perdita would just say.

"But we're not a bit sleepy." yawned Patch. "We wanna go for a walk in the park."

"Dad, can we?" asked Whizzer.

"Better do as your mother says." said Pongo as he began counting all the puppies who followed Perdita into the kitchen. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen..."

"I'm not sleepy, I'm hungry." said Rolly.

"Fourteen..." Pongo went on until he realized one was missing.

He turned around and saw Lucky staring at the TV some more, still watching the Kanine Krunchies commercial.

 _So..._  
 _Do what all the smart dogs do_  
 _And you'll still make the whole day through_  
 _You can be a champion too_  
 _If you eat Kanine Krunchies!_

"Now remember, friends." said the announcer. "Just send five..."

Before he could continue, though, Pongo turned off the TV and picked up Lucky.

"Come on, Lucky, you little rascal. Let's go."


	3. Attack of the Baduns

Later that night, we all said good-bye to Roger and Anita as they took Pongo and Perdita out for a walk, unaware that they were being watched by Jasper and Horace Badun, who peered out of their newspapers as Roger and Anita walked past their truck.

"There they go, Horace, me lad. Out for their evening consitutional." said Jasper. "Aw, a lovely pair of turtledoves. Around the Johnny Horner and off to the park."

"Yeah, I, uh...I don't like it, Jasper." said Horace. "One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away."

"Oh, come off it, Horace. We're getting plenty of boodle."

"Yes, but...uh, I've been thinkin'..."

"You've been thinkin'?" repeated Jasper angrily. "Now look here, Horace, I've warned you about thinkin'. I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it."

He started the truck and slowly drove towards the Radcliffe house, where a light was on inside.

"Ah, nobody home but the little ol' cook." said Jasper as he got out of the truck. "Oh, now you just leave her to ol' Jasper. He can handle her real diplomatic-like."

"Yes, but, uh...I still don't like it." said Horace.

* * *

Inside the house, Nanny had just put all the puppies into bed when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Now, who do you suppose?" she said to herself as she opened the door.

"Good evening, ma'am." greeted Jasper. "We're here to inspect the, uh, wiring and the switches."

"Uh, we're from the gas company." added Horace until Jasper elbowed him. "Electric, electric."

" _Electric_ company." Horace said, finally realizing his word error, as he pointed to a large briefcase with the words _"Electric Co."_ on it.

"Oh, but we didn't call for any inspection." said Nanny.

"Oh, yes. I know." replied Jasper. "You see, uh, there's a new act in Parliament. Comes under the heading of "Defense of the Realm Act." It's, uh, article 4, section 29. It's very important. It's a law, and it's for your own safety, ma'am."

Nanny was not convinced. "Well, I don't care what Parliament Realm or whatever it is says. You're not coming in here, not with the Mister and the Missus gone."

She was about to close the door when Jasper caught ahold of it.

"Oh, now. Come off it, Ducky. We've got no time to palaver. We got a job to do. Excuse me!"

He barged right inside the house. Horace followed after him.

"What's the matter with you two?" said Nanny as she caught ahold of Jasper and Horace's coats. "You got cloth ears? I said, you're not coming in here!"

However, she lost her grip on their coats and landed on her keister.

"Oh-ho-ho! She's a regular little tartar, ain't she, Horace?" laughed Jasper as he walked up the stairs.

"Don't you dare go up there, you...you big long-legged lummox! Now I mean it." said Nanny as she followed Jasper up to Roger's music room. "If you...if you don't get out of this house, I'll call the police, I will."

Once Nanny was inside the music room, Jasper quietly snuck out of there.

Nanny turned and spotted him outside the room.

"Now be off with you, you big...you big weasel!" she ordered.

"Now, you've been gone and done it. You've cut me to the quick, lady." said Jasper, feeling offended. "Why, I wouldn't stay here if you ask me to."

Nanny grabbed a teapot and threw it at Jasper, who quick closed the door, just as the teapot shattered into pieces.

"Not even for a cup of tea." he added, before calling out to his partner in crime. "Oy! Horace, me lad! I've got a sneak suspicion we're not welcome here! Pack up. We're leaving. Sharp's the word and quick's the action.

Horace hurried out the kitchen, his bag overflowing with...

"Let me out! Help!" shouted Nanny. "I'll call the police! Help!"

Jasper held onto the doorknob to keep Nanny from getting out until he finally decided to let it go.

As he did so, Nanny staggered back, landing on the musical instruments that were in the music room.

"Good night, Ducky. Ta ta!" Jasper called out as he left the house.

"Why, those good-for-nothing hoodlums. Electric company. Humph!" Nanny said to herself as she cleaned herself off and hurried to the window where she could see Jasper and Horace driving off into the night. "They're nothing but common sneak thieves!"

* * *

At our hotel room, we were all asleep when the phone rang.

Dad picked it up wearily. "Hello?"

"The puppies! They're gone!" shrieked a voice.

"They're _WHAT?!"_


	4. Phone Call from the De Vil

Now let's talk about Cruella De Vil.

She may look nice to begin with, since she was Anita's friend back when they were kids, but in reality, she has a deep dark obsession for all things furry. And by "furry," I meant animal fur!

As Cruella would say, "I live for furs! I worship furs!"

But her biggest desire was to make a fur coat entirely out of all the Dalmatians.

Even Perdita's scared of her just thinking about it!

Thankfully, Roger told Cruella the puppies were not for sale, but that woman would _not_ take "no" for an answer, which was why she sent for Jasper and Horace to do some...

* * *

"'Dog napping!' Tsk-tsk-tsk. Can you imagine such a thing?" Cruella said to herself as she looked all the newspapers. "'Fifteen puppies stolen.' They are darling little things."

She picked up another newspaper, where she found, on the front page...

"Anita and her...and her bashful Beethoven, pipe and all!" she laughed wickedly. "Oh, Roger. You are a fool!"

Cruella kept on laughing like crazy when she heard her telephone ring.

She picked up the reciever and called into it. "Hello? Jasper? Jasper, you idiot! How dare you call here?!"

"But we don't want no more of this here. We want our boodle!" said Jasper. "We'll settle for half!"

"Not one schilling 'til the job's done!" sneered Cruella. "Do you understand?"

"But it's...it's here in the blinkin' papers, pictures and all!" said Jasper.

"Hang the papers!" smirked Cruella. "It'll be forgotten tomorrow."

"I don't like it, Jasper." said Horace. "I..."

"Ah, shut up, you idiot!" said Jasper.

 _"WHAT?!"_ shouted Cruella, who thought Jasper was talking to her.

"Oh! Oh, no! Not you, miss. I mean Horace, here!" explained Jasper.

But Cruella had heard enough. She angrily hung up and continued smoking on her cigar until she decided to make a phone call to an old friend of hers.

* * *

At the Radcliffe house, Lucy was doing everything she can to locate the missing puppies as Pongo watched.

"Oh, dog spirits, tell us where the fifteen dalmatian puppies are." she chanted.

Just then, the phone rang.

Pongo hurried towards it, scattering all of Lucy's things on the floor.

"Sigh." she worded out.

Pongo had just made it to the phone when Lori ran towards it, saying. "It's probably Bobby. I know it is."

She picked up the receiver and called into it happily. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? It's literally been forever!"

"Is Anita there?" asked a voice that didn't sound like Bobby.

"Huh?" said Lori.

"Anita!"

"Oh." groaned Lori as she tossed the reciever to Anita. "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Anita, darling!"

"Oh, Cruella."

"Oh, Anita. What a dreadful thing. I just saw the papers." said Cruella through the phone. "I couldn't believe it."

"Yes, Cruella. It was quite a shock." agreed Anita.

"What does she want?" asked Roger. "Is she calling to confess?"

"Roger, please!"

"Oh, she's a sly one, she is."

Me and my sisters listened carefully as Anita kept on talking to Cruella on the phone.

"Yes, we're doing everyone possible."

"Have you called the police?"

"Yes, we...we called Scotland Yard, but I...I...I'm afraid..."

Before Anita could continue, Roger took the reciever and called into it. "Where are they?"

"You idiot!"

"Anita!" said Cruella, not feeling angry as she was with Jasper and Horace.

"Oh. Sorry, Cruella." said Anita. "If there's any news, we'll let you know. Thank you, Cruella."

After she hung up, Anita looked up at Roger.

"Roger, I admit she's eccentric," she said. "But she's not a thief."

"Well, she's still number one suspect in my book!" replied Roger.

"Well, she's been investigated by Scotland Yard." explained Anita. "What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know, darling." sighed Roger. "I don't know."

"Oh, Rog, what'll we do?" said Anita as she comforted her husband. "What'll we do?"

As my sisters and I sadly watched, Pongo hung his head down and walked towards the pantry, where Perdita was looking at the empty basket where her beloved puppies were.

* * *

"Perdy, I'm afraid it's all up to us." he said.

"Oh, Pongo." said Perdita. "Isn't there any hope?"

"Well, yes." replied Pongo. "There's the Twilight Bark."

"The Twilight Bark?" repeated Perdita. "But, dear, that's only a gossip chain."

"Darling, it's the very fastest way to send news." said Pongo. "And if our puppies are anywhere in the city, the London dogs will know. Now, we'll send the word tonight while our pets take us for a walk in the park."


	5. The Twilight Bark

So that night, Roger and Anita took Pongo and Perdita out to the park.

Once there, Pongo barked as loud as he could, but so far, no response.

"There's no one out tonight." said Perdita. "I'm afraid it's too cold."

"We've got to keep trying, Perdy." said Pongo, who continued barking when he heard another dog barking out to him far away from the park.

"Perdy, we're in luck!" exclaimed Pongo. "It's the Great Dane at Hampstead!"

He was about to bark some more when Roger pulled on his leash.

"Pongo! Quiet, boy." he said. "Do you want to stip up the whole neighborhood? Come on. Pongo."

But still, Pongo kept barking.

"Oh, Pongo, you old idiot." said Roger, finally having enough his dog's constant barking. "Come on, now We're going home."

Pongo kept on barking and howling as Roger tried to control him.

* * *

At Hampstead, the Great Dane, whose name was Danny, heard Pongo from where he lived.

He barked loudly as a little terrier named Scottie scurried out the back door of his own house and to Danny's yard.

"What is it, Danny?" he asked. "Who's on the telegraph?"

"It's Pongo, Regent's Park!" informed Danny. "It's an all-dog alert."

"What's it all about? What's the word?" asked Scottie. "Tell me, Danny! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." said Danny, who was still listening to Pongo barking in the distance.

"Well, now." he said finally. "Hmm. That _is_ something."

"What, Danny? What's something?" asked Scottie.

"Fifteen Dalmatian puppies...stolen!"

Scottie gasped. "Have they called the police? Scotland Yard?"

"The humans have tried everything." said Danny. "Now it's up to us all dogs...and the Twilight Bark."

"I'll sound the alert!" said Scottie, who started yipping as Danny barked along with him.

* * *

All through town, every dog was barking like crazy, you can't even get some peace and quiet.

Even Lola was annoyed, especially with Lana howling along with them, through an open window.

"Lana, cut that out!" she said, tossing her aside and closing the window. "How is a princess suppose to get some sleep without all this constant barking?"

* * *

The Twilight Bark spreaded all over London and towards the countryside, where a bloodhound named Towser was listening.

"Towser. Towser, what's going on?" asked Lucy the goose, who has the same name as my dark sister. "What is it? What's all the gossip?"

"'Tain't no gossip, Lucy." said Towser. "It be all the way from London."

Lucy gasped. "You don't say."

"Aye, fifteen puppies stolen."

"Well, there's no puppies around here, not since Nellie's last litter. And they're all grown up."

"Well, then, we'd best send the word along." said Towser. "It be up to me to reach the Colonel! He be the only one in barking range."

"Oh, you'll never reach him at this hour!" said Lucy.

"Well, I can try!" said Towser. "I'll bark all night if I have to."

And he did.

* * *

Tower's barking got the attention of a horse named Captain, who resided at a nearby barn.

"Hmm...sounds like old Towser." he said to himself. "It's an alert."

He turned to a tabby cat sleeping on his back.

"Sergeant! Sergeant Tibbs! I say, Sergeant!"

Captain neighed at Sergeant Tibbs, who woke up terrified.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Barking signal. It's an alert." informed Captain. "Report to the Colonel at once."

"Yes, sir. Right-o, sir. Right away, sir!" said Sergeant Tibbs, who then searched all over the barn for the Colonel.

"Colonel? I say, Colonel! Colonel, sir? Colonel?"

Before Tibbs knew it, he found himself on top of a haystack, who appears to be the Colonel, a sheepdog. "Wha...what? Who goes there?"

"Sergeant Tibbs reporting, sir."

"Tibs? Tibs?" said the Colonel, trying to collect his thoughts. "Oh, yes, Sergeant Tibbs!"

"Colonel, sir..." began Sergeant Tibbs before the Colonel interrupted him. "Now look here, Tibbs. What's the idea of barging in at this hour of the night?"

"But, Colonel..."

"Hold on, Sergeant." interuppted the Colonel. "You hear that? Sounds like an alert."

"Yes, Colonel." sighed Sergeant Tibbs.

"Well, we'd better look into it." said the Colonel. "Come along, Tibbs. On the double."

"Yes, sir. Right-o sir." replied Sergeant Tibbs as he followed the Colonel to where Captain was listening to the barking.

"It's old Towser down at Withermarsh, sir."

"By Jove, yes. So it is." said the Colonel. "Well, I'll see what he wants."

He cleared his throat and barked back at Towser, who got the message.

"It be the Colonel. The old boy himself!" he said to Lucy. "He wants the message."

"You better make it loud and clear or he'll never get it." said Lucy.

So Towser did, back to the barn where the Colonel, Sergeant Tibbs and Captain were listening.

"One long howl, two short. One yip and a woof." said the Colonel, trying to translate Tower's barking.

"Uh, two yips, sir." said Sergeant Tibbs.

"What's the word, Colonel?" asked Captain.

"It's from London." informed the Colonel.

"Then, it must be important." said Sergeant Tibbs.

"Yes, yes. I'll get the rest of it." said the Colonel, who then barked back to Towser, who barked back to him.

"Sounds like a number." said the Colonel. "Three fives are thirteen.."

"Uh, tha... tha...tha...that's fifteen, sir." stuttered Sergeant Tibbs.

"Fifteen, of course, fifteen." replied the Colonel, who continued to translate Towser's barking. "Yes, dot, spot...spot...spottted puddings...poodles...no, no...puddles."

"Puddles, sir?" repeated Captain.

"Fifteen spotted puddles stolen." concluded the Colonel. "Oh, balderdash."

"Uh, better double check it, Colonel." said Sergeant Tibbs.

"Oh, yes, yes. I suppose I better." said the Colonel, who barked back at Towser, recieving another response from him.

"Two woofs, one yip and a woof." he translated.

"It sound likes puppies, sir." said Sergeant Tibbs.

"Of course, puppies." said the Colonel.

"Colonel. Colonel, sir. I just remembered." said Sergeant Tibbs. "Two nights past, I heard puppy barking over at Hell Hall."

"You mean the old De Vil place?" snorted the Colonel. "Nonsense, Tibbs! No one's lived there for years."

"Hold on!" said Captain. "There's smoke coming from the chimney."

And so there was, smoke was coming out of a chimney from a nearby mansion.

"By Jove, that's strange...strange indeed." said the Colonel. "Well, I suppose we'd better investigate. I'll send word for ol' Towser to stand by."

And so the Colonel barked out to Towser again.

* * *

"Please...stand...by." Towser translated upon recieveing the Colonel's barking.

"What's he mean by that?' asked Lucy.

"I don't know." said Towser. "Oh, maybe the ol' boy's found something!"

"Oh, I do hope so!" said Lucy.


	6. Un-welcome to Hell Hall

"They sat the ol' place is haunted or bewitched or some such fiddle-faddle." said the Colonel as he and Sergeant Tibbs arrived at the mansion.

"Fiddle-faddle and rot, sir." replied Sergeant Tibbs.

"Just the same, Sergeant. Use extreme caution." added the Colonel. "No telling what sort of hocus pocus you might run into."

Sergeant Tibbs weakly gulped just thinking about it.

"Well, blast it all, Tibbs." said the Colonel. "On the double, man. On the double."

"Yes, sir. Right-o, sir. Right away, sir." said Sergeant Tibbs, who saluted his canine officer and climbed up from one tree to another when he got to the mansion, where the inside is something you might see in an episode of _"ARRGH."_

Sergeant Tibbs cautiously opened the window and crept through the hallway, into a hole in the wall, where inside, he found a Dalmatian puppy.

"Psst! Rover. Spotty." he whispered to him, who replied. "Hmm? What?"

"Are you one of the fifteen stolen puppies?" asked Sergeant Tibbs.

"Oh, no. We're not stolen. We're bought and paid for." said the puppy. "There's ninety-nine of us all together."

Sergeant Tibbs rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Ninety-nine?"

And so there were; ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies, all fast asleep.

"How 'bout that bunch of little ones?" asked another Dalmatian puppy. "They have names and collars. They're not from the pet shops."

"Fifteen of 'em?" asked Sergeant Tibbs.

"We never counted them." said the first Dalmatian puppy. "They're over there by the TV."

"Then I'd better count them." said Sergeant Tibbs.

"Watch out for the Baduns." said the second Dalmatian puppy.

"Baduns?" repeated Sergeant Tibbs.

"Those two blokes, Horace and Jasper." explained the first Dalmatian puppy. "They're mean ones, they are."

Sergeant Tibbs carefully crept behind a couch where he could see the collared Dalmatian puppies watching TV.

"Oy, look, Horace." Jasper called out. "Watch me pot His Lordship smack on the conk."

He then threw a dart at a portait of a man, where his painted nose was struck.

"How's that for calling 'em, eh?" laughed Jasper.

While trying to avoid being seen, Sergeant Tibbs started counting the collared Dalmatian puppies. "One, two, three, four, five, six..."

"Hey, Jasper!" said Horace, unknowingly interrupting Sergeant Tibbs' counting. "Come on, now. Give us a swig."

He tried to reach out for a bottle of wine that Jasper was drinking. "Just a short one."

"Now, Horace, this here hogwash ain't for a fancy bloke like yourself." said Jasper as he placed the bottle next to Sergeant Tibbs. "Besides, you'd get crumbs in it, you cabbage head!"

"All right." said Horace. "Guzzle the whole works. I hope it gives you collywobbles, that's what."

While Horace wasn't looking, Rolly, one of the collared Dalmatian puppies, grabbed a slice of bologna out of his sandwich.

When Horace took a bite, he saw that there was nothing but two slices of bread.

"Hey, Jasper. Did you..."

Without answering, Jasper tapped on his cigar, sprinkling Horace's bread with its ashes.

Meanwhile, Sergeant Tibbs tried to continue his counting, before he was interrupted by Horace again.

"Hey! Get down, you little runt, and stay down!"

Horace used one of his fingers to force Lucky, another one of the collared Dalmatian puppies to sit, while Patch another one of them barked at Horace, who only yelled at him. "Go on! Get out of here or I'll black your other peeper."

While Horace was distracted, Sergeant Tibbs tried counting again. "OK, where was I? Uh, nine. Nine...three more. Uh, twelve...and one, two, three...that's fifteen! They're the ones!"

Just then, Jasper grabbed Sergeant Tibbs by the neck, mistaking him for the wine bottle. The cat screeched loudly and ran for his life.

"Hey, Horace, look what we got! A tabby cat!" said Jasper as he threw darts at Sergeant Tibbs. "How'd you like a tabby cat stew? Or a cat casserole? A la mode!"

He then threw his wine bottle at Sergeant Tibbs, but the cat quickly got out of the room through the hole in the wall just the bottle shattered into pieces.


	7. Mommy and Daddy Dalmatian Go Bye-Bye

Back in London, the Twilight Bark was slowly dying down. Only one dog was left barking into the night and Pongo knew who it was.

"What is it, Pongo?" asked Perdita. "What is it?"

"Shh." said Pongo. "It's the Great Dane. He has news for us. He'll meet us at Primrose Hill."

"But how'll we get out?" asked Perdita.

"Uh, the back bedroom window." answered Pongo. "It's always open a wee bit. Come on."

* * *

At the same time, I was on my way to the kitchen to get a drink of water when I saw the back doggie door swing back and forth.

That's when I realized Pongo and Perdita are gone.

Thinking fast, I grabbed a pot and banged on it with a wooden spoon.

"Emergency sibling meeting!" I called out. "I call an emergency sibling meeting!"

My sisters were not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"You better have a good reason for waking us up, Lincoln." said Lola.

"Yeah." agreed Lori. "I was literally in the middle of a texting conversation with Bobby."

"Forget that. We have a even bigger problem." I said. "Pongo and Perdy are missing!"

My sisters gasped at that news.

"Dudes, the pooch napper struck again." said Luna.

Lynn gasped. "You don't think Cruella's behind this, do you?"

"Who else could it be?" I said. "We have to find those Dalmatians, save them from Cruella and bring them back home. Lisa, do you have anything that could help us find them?"

"Do I?" said Lisa as she pulled out one of her inventions. "Behold, the Pet Tracker 9000. It was designed specifially for our domesticated animal units if one of them goes missing. I'll just set it to Dalmatian and presto, they are as good as found."

"This is perfect!" I said. "With this thing helping us, there's no way we could lose those Dalmatians. Time to put 'Operation: Find Pongo, Perdy, and All Their Dalmatian Puppies and Save Them from Cruella De Vil and Also Think of a Shorter Name for This Operation' into action. Who's with me?"

"We are!" chanted my sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was waiting at Primrose Hill when Pongo and Perdita arrived.

"Pongos, you've made it. Good." he said.

"Wha...wha...wha...what's the word? What's the news?" asked Pongo.

"Have they found our puppies?" added Perdita.

"They've been located somewhere north of here," said Danny. "...in, uh, Suffolk."

"Oh, thank heaven." said Perdita, feeling relieved.

"Can you leave tonight?" asked Danny.

"Yes, yes. Of course." replied Pongo.

"We can leave right away." added Perdita.

"Good." said Danny. "I'll go along with you as far as Camden Road and give you instructions."

* * *

Once they got to Camden Road, Danny told Pongo and Perdita where they need to go.

"And when you reach Withermarsh, contact old Towser. He'll direct you to the Colonel and the Colonel will lead you to your puppies at the De Vil place."

"De Vil!" repeated a horrified Perdita.

"The De Vil place?" said Pongo.

"Oh, Pongo, it was her!" said Perdita.

"Oh, someone you know?" asked Danny.

"Sorry, sir. There's no time to explain." replied Pongo as he and Perdita rushed inside a nearby tunnel.

"Oh, I hope we're not too late." Perdita said to herself.

As she and Pongo kept on running, they could hear Danny call out to them. "Good luck, Pongos! If you lose your way, contact the barking chain! They'll be standing by!"

* * *

The search was on.

Pongo and Perdita were off to find their lost fifteen puppies while my and sisters and I were off to find _them._


	8. The Hole in the Wall Gang

Back at their barn, the Colonel and Sergeant Tibbs were waiting for a response from Towser.

"Any news, Colonel?" asked Captain.

"Not a blasted thing." replied the Colonel. "They're lost or captured or something or other. Who knows what?"

"Colonel, sir. Colonel!" said Sergeant Tibbs. "Here comes a car."

But it wasn't just any car speeding past the barn. It was Cruella's car!

"Oh, come now, Tibbs. Don't be ridiculous." said the Colonel. "They wouldn't be driving."

"Yes, I know, sir." said Sergeant Tibbs. "But it's heading for Hell Hall."

He then gasped. "It...it's stopping at the gate!"

"It is?" said the Colonel. "Well, blast it all, Tibbs! Better see what's up. On the double, man. On the double."

"Yes, sir." replied Sergeant Tibbs as he hopped on the back of his canine officer, who called out, "Take over, Captain!"

"Right-o, sir." said Captain.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Cruella was pacing back and forth impatiently as Jasper and Horace continued to watch more TV.

While my favorite show was _"ARRGH!,"_ theirs was a quiz show called _"What's My Crime?"_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simpkins. The answer is no." said the show host. "No, no, no, no, no. Six down, four to go."

"I've got no time to argue." said Cruella, trying to get Jasper and Horace's attention. "I tell you, it's got to be done tonight."

But Jasper tuned up the volume so he and Horace could hear the show.

"It must be a yes or no question, Inspector." said the host.

Finally, Cruella had to turn off the TV so Jasper and Horace could listen to her.

"Do you understand? Tonight!"

Sergeant Tibbs had snuck back inside the room through the hole when he heard Horace say, "But they ain't big enough."

"You couldn't get half a dozen coats out of the whole caboodle." added Jasper.

"Coats!" Sergeant Tibbs whispered to himself in shock. "Dog-skin coats?"

"Then we'll settle for half a dozen. We can't wait." said Cruella. "The police are everywhere. I want the job done tonight!"

"How're we gonna do it?" asked Horace.

"Any way you like. Poison them, drown them. Bash them in the head." suggested Cruella. "You got any chloroform?"

"Not a drop." said Jasper.

"And no ether, ei-ther." added Horace.

"Eye-ther!" corrected Jasper as he clonked Horace in the head with his wine bottle.

"I don't care how you kill the little beasts, but do it...and do it now!" shouted Cruella.

"Aw, please, miss. Now, have pity, will ya?" asked Jasper. "Can't we see the rest of the show first?"

"We want to see _'What's My Crime?"_ said Horace.

Irritated with their lazy behavior, Cruella grabbed the bottle away from Jasper and threw it into the fire, which caused a huge explosion, scaring both the Baduns and the Dalmatian puppies.

"Now listen, you idiots. I'll be back first thing in the morning." warned Cruella as she headed out the door. "And the job better be done, or I'll...I'll...I'll call the police! Do you understand?!"

As she angrily closed the door, the ceiling began to crack, sending a piece falling onto Horace.

"I think she means it, Jasper." he said.

"Ah...we'll get on with it as soon as the show's over." said Jasper as he turned the TV back on.

"Will you please sign in, sir?" asked the host of _"What's My Crime?"_

* * *

While Jasper and Horace were distracted, Sergeant Tibbs snuck over to the Dalmatian puppies.

"Hey, kids. You'd better get out of here if you want to save your skins." he whispered.

"But how?" asked one of the puppies.

"There's a hole in the wall, there by the door." whispered Sergeant Tibbs. "Come on, shake a leg."

The Dalmatian puppies were confused until Sergeant Tibbs finally said. "Kids, follow me."

So they did, but not before hearing Horace call out, "Hey, Jasper, look!"

Thinking he had been spotted, Sergeant Tibbs hid on top of a covered chair.

"It's old Meathead." chuckled Horace.

Sergeant Tibbs realized he and Jasper were still watching _"What's My Crime?,"_ where Meathead was writing his full name, Percival Fauncewater.

"Hey, what do you know...old Meathead Fauncewater." laughed Jasper.

With Jasper and Horace still watching the show, Sergeant Tibbs turned to the puppies.

"Come on now, don't crowd." he whispered to them, who were already crowding inside the hole.

"One at a time. One at a time!"

* * *

"Now, for our last contestant this evening, panel, meet Mr. Percival Fauncewater." said the host. "Now, Mr. Fauncewater, if the panel fails to guess your unusual crime in ten questions, you will recieve two weeks vacation at a fashionable seaside resort, all expenses paid. That is, of course, after you paid your debt to society. Now, uh, who will take the first question? Inspector?"

"Uh, Mr. Fauncewater?" said Inspector Graves. "Could your crime be classified as larceny?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sergeant Tibbs tried to get all the Dalmatian puppies in a straight line.

"Form a queue, along the wall." he said. "Come on, snap it up. Faster!"

* * *

"Mr. Fauncewater is a burglar by trade," said the host inside the TV. "But in his case, his crime was not burgulary. I'm sorry, the answer's no. One down, nine to go. Miss Birdwell?"

"If your crime wasn't robbery," began Miss Birdwell. "Where, then, did you...uh...oh, dear, what...what I mean is...do something of a violent nature, that...that is..."

"Come, come, come, come, come, Miss Birdwell." interrupted the host. "We're running short of time."

"Oh, yes, of course, so sorry." said Miss Birdwell. "Did you do someone in?"

* * *

As he got all the Dalmatian puppies in line, Sergeant Tibbs saw Lucky still watching the TV, where the host of _"What's My Crime?"_ said, "Uh...uh, no, Miss Birdwell, I'm sorry. The answer is no. Two down, eight to go. Mr. Simpkins?"

Sergeant Tibbs snuck up to Lucky and whispered out to him. "Hey. Kid, let's go."

But Lucky kept on watching as Mr. Simpkins asked. "Could it be a violation of city ordinance of some sort?"

Meathead whispered something to the host, who said to Mr. Simpkins. "Uh...uh...uh, no. The answer is no, no, no."

Sergeant Tibbs tried to grab a hold of Lucky, who was unfortunately picked by Horace.

"Hey, get out of the way, you little runt!" he said, giving the puppy to Jasper, who tossed him aside.

Sergeant Tibbs caught Lucky in the air, while riding an empty can towards the hole.

* * *

"Three down, seven to go." said the host. "Inspector?"

"Oh, it's very confusing, I must say." said Inspector Graves. "Surely, this crime could..."

Just then, the buzzer sounded inside the TV.

"I'm terribly sorry." said the host. "I'm afraid we're run out of time."

"Ah, now ain't that always the way." said Jasper.

"Would it be possible for Mr. Fauncewater to come back next week?" said the host. "Then we could finish our little game. Good night, audience. See you next week at this same time on _'What's My Crime?'_ "

Jasper yawned and stretched as he got off the couch.

"Come on, Horace. Let's get on with it." he said, picking a fire poker. "I'll pop 'em on the head, you do the skinnin'."

"Oh, no you don't, Jasper." said Horace as he pulled out a chair leg to use as a club. "I'll pop 'em off and you do the skinnin'."

Jasper turned around to see that the Dalmatian puppies were no longer there.

"Hey, Horace, look! They're gone. They flew the coop, right out through this little hole. Here, grab a torch. We'll run 'em down before you can say 'Bob's your uncle.'"

* * *

Flashlights at hand, Jasper and Horace searched through the empty foyer, when they heard a puppy wimp.

"There they go, Horace, up the stairs." said Jasper, shining his flashlight at one of the puppies.

He then whistled to the puppy, who frantically hurried up the stairs.

"Here, puppies." Jasper called out. "Here, puppies. Come on. Now, don't go hidin' from your ol' Uncle Jasper. Oh, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"But I thought we was gonna pop 'em off." said Horace.

"Shut up!" hissed Jasper. "Now take a squint in there and I'll check these other two rooms."

While Horace went to the room pointed towards him, Jasper crept into another close to him.

"Here, puppies." he called again, looking under a bed. "Puppies, come on out. Come out wherever you are."

Somebody did come out from under the bed. But it wasn't a Dalmatian puppy, it was Sergeant Tibbs, who screeched loudly and fled out of the room, with the Dalmatian puppies following him down the stairs.

"Horace, it's that mangy tabby cat! He's the ringleader!" Jasper called out to his brother. "Head 'em off, Horace! Head 'em..."

Just then, Jasper and Horace bumped into each other and fell down the stairs.

* * *

Outside the mansion, the Colonel looked through the window to Sergeant Tibbs and the Dalmatian puppies hiding behind the stairs as Jasper and Horace walked past them.

While they weren't looking, Sergeant Tibbs turned to see a stray puppy lost from him and the others. As he caught ahold of the puppy's tail, he yipped loudly, blowing away their cover.

"Hey, Horace, they they go!" Jasper hollered as Sergeant Tibbs and the Dalmatian puppies fled for their lives.

"Sergeant?" The Colonel called from outside the window. "I say, Sergeant!"

"Sorry, sir." said Sergeant Tibbs. "No time to explain. Busy, sir."

He led the Dalmatian puppies back to where they were, with Jasper and Horace running after them.

"Shut that door, Horace!" ordered Jasper. "We'll close in on 'em. Enough of this 'Ring Around the Rosy.'"


	9. Dalmatians vs Baduns

Meanwhile, Perdita and Pongo kept on walking until they didn't know where to go now.

"Oh, Pongo." said Perdita. "Pongo, I'm afraid we're lost."

"It can't be far." said Pongo, who started to bark for help.

* * *

Back outside the mansion, the Colonel heard barking not far away from here.

"By Jove!" he said to himself. "It can't be the Pongos."

He then barked back to him, only to slip through the ice and land in the snow. But he still kept on barking.

"It's the Colonel." Pongo said to Perdita. "Come on, this way."

They hurried over to the mansion, where they found the Colonel underneath a pile of snow.

"Colonel? Uh...uh...uh, are you...are you the Colonel?" asked Pongo.

"Oh, oh, you're Pingo...oh...uh...uh...uh...uh...Pongo?" stuttered the Colonel.

"Our puppies." pleaded Perdita. "Our puppies, are they all right?"

"No time to explain. I'm afraid there's throuble." said the Colonel. "A big hullabaloo! Come along! Follow me!"

Little did he realize Pongo and Perdita had already ran past him.

* * *

Back inside the mansion, Jasper and Horace had Sergeant Tibbs and the Dalmatians puppies cornered.

Jasper laughed evilly. "Now, we got 'em, Horace. They've run out of room."

Just then, he and Horace heard a crash coming from the window

They turned around to see Pongo and Perdita growling at them.

"Hey, what have we got here, a couple of spotted hyenas?" said Jasper. "Come on, Horace, old pal. Give 'em what for."

Horace swung his club at Pongo, who caught ahold of it with his teeth.

"I'm right behind ya, lad." said Jasper, but not before Horace swung his club back, hitting his brother in the head.

"Oooh, I'll knock the spots off ya!" shouted Horace as he tried to hit Perdita and Pongo, who charged at Jasper.

Both man and dog tussled with each other until finally Jasper kicked Pongo with his foot, hurtling him towards the door.

"I'll knock your blinkin' block off!" threatened Jasper as he brought down his fire poker, only to hit the bottom of the door as Pongo ran up behind him and bit his butt.

* * *

The Colonel poked his head through the hole and called out to Sergeant Tibbs. "Blast 'em, Tibbs. Go on, give 'em what for."

"No, no, Colonel!" replied Sergeant Tibbs as he lead the Dalmatian puppies towards the hole. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Yes. Oh, yes, yes, of course." said the Colonel. "Retreat! Retreat on the double!"

He and Sergeant Tibbs lead the puppies out of the mansion, where back inside, Perdita was pulling on Horace's coat, turning it inside out.

"Help, Jasper! Jasper! Get me out of here!" he cried.

"Hey, Horace, they're fighting dirty!" said Jasper as he tried to hold up his pants, while struggling with Pongo.

While Horace was still covered by his own coat, Perdita grabbed the rug and pulled it off his feet, causing him to land in the fireplace.

"Oh, oh, ohhh!" Horace howled in pain as he ran out of the fireplace, bumping into Jasper and a nearby wall.

The impact caused the ceiling break loose, burying Jasper and Horace inside.

"Come on, Perdy." said Pongo. "Let's go!"

He and Perdita ran out of the mansion as fast as they could while Jasper and Horace bursted through the doors.

"I'll skin every one of them little spotted hyenas if it's the last thing I do!" declared Jasper as he and Horace got into their truck and drove after the Dalmatians just before my sisters and I arrived at the scene.

"Those must be the dognappers!" said Lana, pointing at Jasper and Horace's truck.

"And those must be the spotty doggies' footprints!" added Leni, pointing at the pawprints.

"They're called Dalmatians, Leni." corrected Lisa. "Don't you know anything?"

Leni stuck her tongue out at Lisa as Lori stepped on the gas.


	10. One Spotty Reunion

Pongo and Perdita didn't stop running until they reached the bar, where they were happily reunited with their newly-found puppies.

"Everybody here?" asked Pongo. "All fifteen?"

"Twice that many, Dad." said Patch. "Now there's ninety-nine of us!"

Pongo was surprised when he heard what Patch said.

"What? Nine...nine...ninety-nine?"

He turned to see that there were more than their fifteen puppies.

"But where did they all come from?" asked Pongo.

"What on earth would she want with so many?" added Perdita.

"She's gonna make coats of us." said one of the collarless Dalmatian puppies.

Perdita was horrified with what she heard. "She couldn't!"

"That's right." said Sergeant Tibbs. "Dog-skin coats."

"Oh, dog-skin coats." scoffed the Colonel. "Oh, come now, Tibbs."

"But...but...but it's...it's true, sir." assured Sergeant Tibbs.

"Horace and Jasper are gonna pop us off and...and...and skin us!" explained Patch.

"She's a devil, a...a witch!" exclaimed Perdita. "Oh, what'll we do?"

"We have to get back to London somehow." said Pongo.

"What about the others?" asked Patch. "What'll they do?"

Pongo looked back at the collarless Dalmatian puppies and realized he and his family couldn't leave them here to die in Cruella's clutches.

"Well, then, we'll take them home with us. All of them." he finally declared. "Our pets would never turn them out."

The collarless puppies wagged their tails in excitement, which was short-lived when Captain snorted out. "Colonel, sir! Lights on the road. It's a truck headin' this way."

Sergerant Tibbs gasped. "It's the Baduns, Horace and Jasper! The...the...the...they're following our tracks!"

"Well, we've got 'em outnumberd, Tibbs." said the Colonel. "Now when I give the signal, we attack."

"Colonel, sir." said Sergeant Tibbs. "Uh, I'm afraid that would be disastrous."

The Colonel cleared his throat. "Oh, oh, you think so?"

"He's right, Colonel." said Pongo. "We better run for it."

"Out the back way and across the pasture." advised Sergeant Tibbs.

"Thank you, Sergeant, Colonel, Captain." said Pongo.

"Bless you all." agreed Perdita.

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Pongo.

The Colonel cleared his thorat again. "Oh, nothing at all. All in the line of duty."

Sergeant Tibbs sighed. "That's right, sir. Routine."

"Better be off." said Captain. "Here they come."

From inside, he could see Jasper and Horace getting off their truck.

"Come on, kids. Hurry." Perdita said to her puppies, who followed out of the barn.

"Good luck, Pongos." Sergeant Tibbs called out.

"Yes, good luck!" The Colonel called out as well. "And never fear! We'll hold 'em off 'til the bitter end!"

Captain whinnied to the Colonel, who hurried out of the barn to hold Jasper and Horace off.

"Now, what's this?" said Jasper as he swung his fire poker at the Colonel. "Get out of my way, ya barkin' haystack or I'll knock your blinkin' block off!"

The Colonel kept barking at Jasper and Horace as the last of the Dalmatians slipped out of the barn.

Finally, Jasper and Horace forced their way into the barn while the Colonel kept barking at them.

"Well, they ain't in here, Jasper." said Horace.

"Nah, they're hiding in the hay." assumed Jasper. "Here, give me a match. We'll burn 'em out."

While he and Horace weren't looking, Sergeant Tibbs knew he had to stop them and fast.

"Ready, Captain?" he whispered to the horse, who lifted his back left hoof. "Aim...fire one!"

Captain kicked Jasper in the butt, sending him flying towards the wall.

"Fire two!" whispered Sergeant Tibbs.

Then, Horace was kicked in the butt, hurtling towards the same predicament as Jasper, where they found the Dalmatians' tracks.

"Hey, there they go, the little sneaks!" shouted Jasper. "Come on, Horace, back to the truck. We'll head 'em off in half a mile."

* * *

Jasper and Horace followed the Dalmatians' tracks when they stopped at a nearby bridge. They shined their flashlights everywhere but there were no pawprints to be seen. They didn't even know the Dalmatians were hiding under the bridge.

"Ah, they've gotta be around here somewhere." said Jasper.

"Jasper, I've been thinkin'..."

"Now, Horace..."

"But, what if they went down the froze-up creek so's not to leave their tracks?" thought Horace as he shined his flashlight into the frozen river.

"Oh, Horace, you idiot!" said Jasper. "Dogs ain't that smart."

Pongo peeked out of the bridge to see the Baduns' truck drive away.

"All clear, Perdy." he whispered. "All clear."

Perdita cautiously led the Dalmatian puppies out of the bridge and through the frozen water.

"My feet are slippery." said Lucky. "I wish we could walk on the snow."

Pongo chuckled. "No, son. We can't leave tracks."

He then picked up Lucky and joined the rest of his family as they walked into the night.


	11. Shelter Sweet Shelter

A new day was dawning as Lori brought the car to a screeching halt.

"That's it. I'm calling it." she said.

"What do you mean you're calling it?" I asked.

"Lincoln, we've looked all day and all night." said Lori. "There's literally no way we'll find those Dalmatians."

"We have to keep looking!" I said. "Who knows what Cruella will do if we don't find them?"

"Dude, aren't you even a little tired?" asked Luna.

"No!" I said. "And I won't rest until we find those Dalmatians!"

"Well, if you ask me, you had us going on a wild _dog_ chase!" laughed Luan. "Get it? But, seriously, let's just go home."

"Lisa, talk some sense into them!" I pleaded.

"Mm, sorry, Lincoln. But I'm afraid I concur with Luan." said Lisa. "You have, in fact, led us into a wild canine chase."

"That settles it." said Lori. "We're going home."

But I grabbed onto the wheel, saying. "Not until we find those Dalmatians!"

"Lincoln, let go of the wheel!" said Lori, growing annoyed.

" _You_ let go of the wheel!" I said back.

Then all of us fought over the wheel when Lynn noticed a car driving towards us.

"Look out!" she shouted.

We all saw the car and panicked.

Lori pulled our car over as the other drove past us.

"Watch where you're going, you maniac!" shouted Lola.

That got the driver's attention.

She backed up her car to where we were.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" she said. "Do you wanna get nabbed by the police?"

"Sorry, dudette." said Luna. "It's just that our bro, here..."

As Luna spoke, I knew there was something familiar about that woman; the black and white hair, the fur coat. It was slowly coming together.

"Wait a minute. I know exactly who you are...you're Cruella De Vil!"

Lori took out her phone to find a picture of a black-and-white-haired woman.

We all gasped, realizing that the driver and the picture of the black-and-white-haired woman are the same person.

"Holy schmoly, it really is!" exclaimed Luan.

"You know about me?" asked Cruella.

"Do we know about you?" I said. "Roger warned us about you! We knew you stole Pongo, Perdy and their fifteen Dalmatian puppies. But we're getting them back!"

"No, you are not!" snarled Cruella as she pulled me closer to her. "Those Dalmatians are mine and I'm going to use them to make my fur coat!"

We all gasped after hearing what Cruella said.

"A fur coat?" said Lana.

"Made entirely out of Dalmatians?" added Luan.

Leni gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!" sneered Cruella. "And there's nothing you're going to do to stop me!"

She tossed me back into our car and called out to two men aboard a truck. "Jasper! Horace!"

"You called, miss?" asked Jasper.

"Take care of those brats!" ordered Cruella. "They know too much."

Then she drove away, leaving us with Horace and Jasper, who said. "Now, you heard the lady, kiddies. Come out of the car and we'll go easy on ya."

"You'll have to catch us first!" said Lola as she caught a hold of the wheel.

"Lola, no!" hollered Lori.

Before we could stop her, Lola pulled on the lever. But instead of going forward, the car went in reverse, trapping us in a pile of snow.

"Dang it." said Lola.

* * *

While we ended getting captured by the Baduns, the Dalmatians got stuck in a snowstorm.

Perdita led the puppies through the snow while Pongo counted how many there were.

"Nighty-three, ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight..."

He looked up to see Lucky shivering, all alone and far away from the line.

"Come on, Lucky boy." said Pongo as he picked Lucky up. "We can't give up now."

"I'm tired and I'm hungry, and my tail's froze." said Lucky. "And my nose is froze, and my ears are froze, and my toes are froze."

As Pongo continued to walk back to his family, he heard someone barking. It was a collie.

"Pongo! Oh, we'd just about lost hope." he said. "We have shelter for you at the dairy barn across the road."

"Oh, thank goodness." said Pongo, very relieved.

He placed Lucky in the snow and called out to Perdita.

"Perdy! Perdy! This way, Perdy! The dairy barn across the road!"

"Come on, kids." Perdita said to the puppies, who weakly followed her down the hill.

"It's not far." said Pongo. "Come on, this way. Follow the collie!"

* * *

The collie led the Dalmatians inside the barn as the dairy cows, Countess, Duchess, Princess and Queenie watched.

"Just look, Queenie." said Princess. "Have you ever seen so many puppies?"

"Aren't they adorable!" exclaimed Queenie.

"Perfectly darling." agreed Duchess.

"The poor little dears." said Princess. "They're completely worn out and half frozen."

"They all here, Pongo?" asked Perdita.

"Yes, dear." replied Pongo. "All ninety-nine accounted for."

"The famous Pongos." said Queenie. "Oh, we were so worried about you."

"Been trying to reach you for hours." added the collie. "'Fraid you'd been captured."

"How did you ever make it all this way?" asked Queenie. "And in such dreadful weather."

"And with all those little ones." added Duchess.

"I'm hungry, Mother." said Rolly. "I'm hungry."

Then all the other Dalmatian puppies said they were hungry too.

But Perdita just said. "I'm sorry, children."

"Do they like warm milk? It's fresh." said Princess.

Perdita let out a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"Where, Mother?" asked Rolly. "Where is it?"

"Where is the milk?" asked one of the puppies.

"Come and get it, kids." said Queenie. "It's on the house."

"This way, children. Around this way." said Perdita. "Now don't crowd. You'll have to take turns."

The puppies went to each cow and drank the milk from their udders while Rolly tried to get in.

"Rolly, wait your turn, dear." said Perdita.

"Don't worry, kids. There's plenty for all." assured Duchess.

As Pongo watched, the collie approached him with some food.

"Pongo, a few scraps I saved for you and the missus." he said.

"Oh, uh, thank you." said Pongo.

"It's not much, but it might hold you as far as Dinsford." said the collie.

"Huh? Uh, Dinsford?" repeated Pongo.

"Yes, there's a Labrador there." said the collie. "His pet is a grocer."

Pongo just yawned. "Oh, I...I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh, quite all right. Quite all right." said the collie as he left the barn. "Now get some rest and don't worry. I'll be standing watch."

"I don't know what we'd have done if..." began Perdita before Queenie said. "Oh, we're very honored to be of service."

"We're only sorry we can't do more." added Princess.

"Anyone who would think of hurting these dear little puppies..." began Duchess before Queenie shushed her. "Duchess!"

"They're so dear." whispered Princess, watching the Dalmatians puppies asleep. "I wish they could stay here with us for always."

"Princess!" shushed Queenie. "Quiet, everyone. Let them sleep, the poor things. They're so exhausted and they still have such a long way to go."


	12. From Dalmatians to Labradors

When morning came, the Dalmatians took off to Dinsford through the snowy countryside when all of a sudden, they heard a car horn.

Pongo realized it was coming from Cruella's car.

"Hurry, kids! Hurry!" he called out to the puppies.

Pongo pulled out a branch from a nearby tree and brushed off their pawprints. Then he caught up with his family as Cruella's car got closer.

"Well, now what have we here?" she said to herself upon seeing the leftover pawprints Pongo didn't brush out. "Well...so they thought they could outwit Cruella."

Then she honked her car horn to...

"Jasper! Horace!"

...who pulled up to her car, with all of us bound and gagged inside their truck.

"Here's their tracks heading straight for the village!" we could hear Cruella shout.

"Blimey!" Jasper said upon seeing the tracks. "Ooo, it's them, all right."

"Work your way south on the side roads. I'll take the main road." said Cruella. "See you in Dinsford!"

As she drove right, Jasper and Horace went left.

* * *

Inside the truck, I managed to wiggle the hankerchief out of my mouth.

"Dinsford!" I said to my sisters. "The Dalmatians are at Dinsford!"

"Oy, pipe down, you white-haired rat!" Jasper called out.

Lola wiggled her hankerchief out of her mouth and shouted back at Jasper. "Nobody bullies my brother but me!"

"That goes for you too, Little Miss Princess." said Jasper.

"We have to find the Dalmatians before they do." I said. "Lola, did you bring a nail file with you?"

"Of course, I did!" said Lola. "Only I can't get it if I'm all tied up."

"How about this?" asked Lana, holding up a hand file.

Lola and I were shocked to see that Lana had freed herself.

"That should work." I said.

* * *

At Dinsford, a Labrador barked out to Pongo, who barked back at him.

"Pongo, I've got a ride home for you!" announced the Labrador.

"A ride home?" repeated an overjoyed Pongo. "Perdy, did you hear that?"

"For all of us?" asked Perdita.

"You mean we don't have to walk anymore?" added Lucky.

"If we can manage it." said the Labrador. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

"We've got a ride home." Perdita said to the puppies. "Come on, children."

* * *

The Dalmatians followed the Labrador to a nearby shed.

"See the van down the street?" he said to Pongo and Perdita. "It's going to London as soon as the engine's repaired. And there's room for all of you!"

Just then, a familiar car drove up to Dinsford.

"Pongo, there's Cruella!" said Perdita, who quick hid along with Pongo and the Labrador as Cruella drove past the shed.

Pongo looked up to see that Cruella was not the only one here in Dinsford.

"...and Jasper and Horace." he added.

"Pongo, how'll we get to the van?" asked Perdita.

"I don't know, Perdy." said Pongo. "But somehow, we've got to."

"Mother, Dad. Patch pushed me in the fire place." complained Lucky.

"Lucky pushed me first!" said Patch.

"Did not." said Lucky.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Please, children, don't quarrel." said Perdita.

Pongo looked at the fire place. It was filled with soot.

"Say...Perdy, I've got an idea."

He jumped into the soot and rolled himself all over, much to Perdita's dismay. "Pongo, what on earth..."

"Look, I'm a Labrador!" announced a completely black Pongo. "We'll all roll in the soot. We'll all be Labradors!"

"Say, that is an idea!" agreed the Labrador.

"Come on, kids! Roll in the soot!" said Pongo.

"You mean you want us to get dirty?" asked Penny.

"Did you hear that, Freckles?" said Pepper. "Dad wants us to get dirty."

"Mother, should we?" asked Cadpig, one of the collared Dalmatian puppies.

"Do as your father says." said Perdita.

"This'll be fun!" exclaimed Cadpig.

"I always wanted to get good and dirty!" said another puppy.

Soon, all the puppies rolled into the soot, turning themselves into black Labradors.

"That's the stuff. The blacker the better." said Pongo.

Once they were done, the puppies hurried towards the hole in the wall.

"Wait a minute. Now, that's enough. Not too many at a time." said Pongo as he tried to control them when he noticed Rolly, not fully black.

"Rolly, hold on, son. You're only half done." he called out.


	13. Getaway Van

Back at the truck, Lucy poked her head out to see if Jasper and Horace were still there. Thankfully, they weren't.

"All clear." she said to us.

We carefully crept out of the truck, past Jasper and Horace, who weren't looking and towards the shed.

Once we got there, the Pet Tracker 9000 started beeping.

"What is it, Lisa?" asked Lynn. "Have we found the Dalmatians?"

"Affirmative." said Lisa. "They're inside this shed, going through a hole in the door."

"How'd you know that?" asked Luna.

"Oh, just a wild guess." said Lisa.

We looked around the corner, only to find a black dog leading some puppies past Jasper and Horace.

"Those aren't Dalmatians, they're Labradors!" said Lola.

"My kind of dogs." smiled Lucy.

"Actually," began Lisa. "They're only pretending to be Labradors, so Cruella and her two ruffians..."

"Hey, guys! I found us a ride!" Lana called out.

She led us to a run-down truck, not far from the shed.

"How are we suppose to get home in that?" asked Luan.

"Yeah, it's literally broken." said Lori.

"Not after I'm done with it." said Lana, cracking her knuckles. "All this baby needs is a tune-up."

* * *

While Lana was fixing up the truck, Horace noticed the Labrador leading the soot-covered Dalmatian puppies towards the van.

"Look, Jasper. Do you suppose they disguise theirselves?" he asked Jasper, who replied. "Say, now, Horace. That's just what they did. Dogs is always painting theirselves black."

Then he hit his brother in the head. "You idiot!"

* * *

From inside the shed, Pongo and Perdita watched as the Labrador placed the puppies into the back of the truck.

"Well, so far so good." said Pongo. "Come on, Perdy. Better get on your make-up. I'll go ahead with the next bunch."

* * *

"How's it coming?" I asked Lana outside the shed.

"So far so good." said Lana. "Just a few wirings and then it's off to London."

That's when we heard Cruella's voice. "Jasper! Horace!"

"You better make it snappy." moaned Lucy. "We've got trouble."

* * *

"Well?" asked Cruella.

"Aw, now be reasonable, miss." said Jasper.

"We're froze clean to our bones." complained Horace.

"We've been out all night and all day and with nothin' to eat." added Jasper.

But Cruella didn't care. "They're somewhere in this village and we're going to find them. Now get going!"

Then she drove off, not seeing Pongo and the next batch of Dalmatian puppies with the Labrador, whom he asked. "Do you think they've seen us?"

Just then, the van's engine started to run.

"No, but we're running out of time." said the Labrador.

Pongo hurried back to the shed, but not before telling Perdita as she passed by with another group of puppies. "Hurry, Perdy. The van's about ready to leave."

* * *

"Lana, hurry up." said Lori. "The van's gonna leave with the Dalmatians any minute."

"Hold your horses." replied Lana. "I'm almost done."

"Well, can't you work any faster?" asked Lola.

"You can't rush these things, you know." said Lana.

"I don't see any horses to hold onto." said Leni.

* * *

Pongo was running towards the shed where he saw Jasper and Horace already there.

"Hey, Jasper." said Horace, who pointed at the hole in the door.

Pongo watched in horror as Jasper and Horace tried to pry the door open when they heard puppy whimpering from inside the shed.

"Come on, Horace." said Jasper as he and Horace ran to the back.

* * *

I gasped upon seeing them.

"Lana, hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Lincoln." said Lana. "I don't work under pressure."

* * *

Pongo had slipped through the hole in the door just before Jasper and Horace snuck into the back of the shed.

"Hurry, kids!"

But as he and the puppies ran out of the hole, Cruella's car stopped in front of them.

She poked her head out of the window as Pongo led the puppies past her car. "Come on, kids. Run on ahead."

"She's watching us, Dad." said Lucky, upon seeing Cruella's cold stare.

"Keep going. Keep going." said Pongo.

As the puppies did, their soot disguies began to dissolve, revealing white spots. Pongo looked up and realizing the snow was slowly melting.

"It can't be." Cruella said, looking at her car mirror, where she could see the van leaving with the Dalmatians. "It's impossible."

Just then, a pile of snow landed on Lucky.

"Run for it!" called the Labrador.

Pongo picked up Lucky and ran towards the van.

Finally realizing who they were, Cruella called out to...

"Jasper! Horace!"

...who ran through the shed door, which crashed on Cruella.

* * *

At the same time, Lana finally got the truck to work.

"Everybody, get in!" she called to us.

Once we were all in the truck, Lori stepped on the gas and drove us towards the van.


	14. Down with the De Vil

"There they go! In the van!" Cruella shouted to Jasper and Horace. "After them!"

While trying to catch up to the van, Pongo tripped as Jasper and Horace came charging after him. But the Labrador came to his rescue and barked at them just as our truck drove past them.

While hanging on to the edge of the truck, Lynn scooped up Pongo and Lucky.

"Hey, Pongo." she said.

Pongo barked at her gratefully as Lynn helped him onto the back of the van.

"Pongo, are you all right?" asked Perdita.

"Thanks to the Louds, Perdy." replied Pongo. "Say hello to the Louds, kids."

The puppies only barked, but we all knew they were saying hi.

But as we waved back at them, Lana called out to us in the back. "Uh, guys. We've got company. And she's coming up fast."

"It's Cruella!" I exclaimed.

Cruella drove to the right and tried to force us off the cliff.

"And she's trying to kill us!" shrieked Leni.

"Nobody messes with my family but me." said Lori. "Hang on!"

Cruella drove to the left and tried to force us off again when she spotted a nearby cliff next to a bridge.

She tried to use the brake, but it was too late. Her car fell off the cliff and tumbled down into a pile of snow.

"See you next _fall!_ " Luan called out, laughing. "Get it?"

Cruella furiously backed up her car and drove up the cliff, more determined than ever to take the Dalmatians for herself and get rid of us.

* * *

As we were driving, Lynn spotted something up on the mountain.

"Hey, look!"

It was Jasper and Horace in their truck.

"There ain't nothin' to it." Jasper said to Horace. "I'll give 'em squirts a bit of a nudge...and shove 'em in the dirt!"

* * *

Just then, Cruella viciously bumped into our truck, causing me to fall off and land in her car.

"Lincoln!" shouted my sisters.

I tried to reach for the tailgate, but Cruella grabbed my leg.

"Those Dalmatians are mine!" she shouted, pulling me back in.

"They are _not_ your Dalmatians!" I shouted back.

"Yes, they are and they will," declared Cruella, dragging me closer to her. "Once I'm done with you and your meddling sisters!"

"Hey, Cruella!" Luan called out. "Here's _pie_ in your eye!"

Then, she threw an actual pie in Cruella's face, causing her to let me go.

"Jump for it, bro!" Luna called out.

I turned to see Jasper and Horace's truck skid off the mountain and through the snow.

Horace had tried to turn the truck around, but accidentally pulled out the wheel.

I hopped back into our truck just before Jasper and Horace crashed into Cruella's car, causing them to fall off the cliff.

"NOOOO!" screamed Cruella.

Lori stopped the truck and all of us got out, wondering if Cruella and the Baduns had fallen to their death.

But thankfully, the snow broke their fall...and their cars.

"You idiots!" Cruella scowled to Jasper and Horace. "You...you fools! You imbeciles!"

"Ah, shut up!" snapped Jasper.

"Hey, Cruella!" I called out. "You mess with the Louds..."

"You get the snow!" we all said together.

Then all of us cheered while Lily blew out a raspberry at Cruella as we finally drove towards home.


	15. I'm Dreaming of a Spotty Christmas

Back at the Radcliffe's house, Roger's latest song, "Cruella De Vil," was on the radio.

But Roger couldn't bear to listen to it. So he turned the radio off.

"Roger, after all, that's your first big hit." said Anita, as she trimmed a tiny Christmas tree. "It's made more money than we've ever dreamed of."

"You should be proud of yourself." added Dad. "Luna would've been too."

"Yes, I know." said Roger as he looked at a framed portrait of Pongo and Perdita. "But I still can't believe that Pongo and Perdy would run away."

"I wish I could say the same thing about the kids." said Mom as she dried out her tears with a tissue.

"Here's a bit of Christmas cheer for you," said Nanny, placing a few cups of tea on the table. "If there's anything to be cheerful about."

She used her apron as a hankerchief to dry her own tears.

"Oh, the dear little things. Sometimes at night, I could hear them barking. But it always turns out I'm dreaming."

As Nanny sadly walked into the kitchen, there was a knock and a bark.

She hurried to the door and...

"Merry Christmas!" my sisters and I greeted.

The Dalmatians barked happily too as they ran to the living room.

"Roger, what on earth..." began Anita.

"They're Labradors!" assumed Roger.

"No, no. They're covered with soot." said Nanny. "Look, here's Lucky!"

"Pongo, boy, is that you?" said Roger, wiping the soot off his dog's face. "Ho, ho, Pongo! Pongo! Ho, ho, it's Pongo!"

"And Perdy!" added Anita as she wiped the soot off Perdita's face. "Oh, my darling."

"And Patch, and Rolly, and Penny, and Freckles." added Nanny as she swept off the soot with a feather duster. "They're all here, the little dears."

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Roger.

"Oh, Roger, what a wonderful Christmas present." said Anita as she hugged her husband.

Dad was surpised to see all the Dalmatians back home. "Kids...uh...how did you find them?"

"We'll explained later, Dad." I said.

"And look!" said Nanny. "There's a whole lot more!"

"Dudes, that's a lot of pups." said Luna.

"There must be at least...forty of them!" guessed Leni.

"Not even close, Leni." said Lisa as she brought over a chalkboard. "You see, when we first came here, we were introduced to fifteen Dalmatian puppies plus two parental dog units, making it a total of seventeen Dalmatians. But thanks to three notorious scoundrels, who shall remain nameless at the moment, we have approximately ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies, there are eighty-four of them collarless. Add Pongo and Perdy and we've got one hundred and one Dalmatians."

"A hundred and one?!" we all said in disbelief.

"Well, where did they all come from?" I asked.

"Oh, Pongo, you old rascal." said Roger as he pat his dog's head.

"What'll we do with them?" asked Anita.

"We'll keep them!" exclaimed Roger.

"In this little house?" asked Lynn.

"We'll buy a big place in the country!"

Pongo and Perdita barked in agreement. The puppies did too.

"We'll found a plantation," Roger went on. "A...Dalmatian Plantation!"

"You sure know how to _plant_ an idea!" laughed Luan. "Get it?"

"Rog, that's truly an inspiration." said Anita.

"It'll be a sensation!" rhymed Nanny.

"We'll have a Dalmatian Plantation." said Roger as he walked over to the piano. "A Dalmatian Plantion, I say."

We all gathered around the piano as Roger played what'll be his next song.

 _We'll have a Dalmatian Plantation_  
 _Where our population can roam_  
 _If this new location_  
 _Our whole aggregation_  
 _Will love our plantation home_

Pongo and Perdita howled along with the rhythm. Lana and the puppies howled and yipped too. Then all of us joined into the music.

Everyone: _Dalmatian Plantation home_

* * *

And now, here we are, celebrating Christmas back at Royal Woods with the Radcliffes and their extended Dalmatian family.

So as long as we have no...

Mr. Grouse: _LOUDS! KEEP THOSE NOISY DOGS OF YOURS QUIET!_

Gotta run. See ya!


End file.
